


Normal Fanfiction... With a TWIST!

by SatanicMoose666



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Awesome, F/F, F/M, Humor, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMoose666/pseuds/SatanicMoose666
Summary: This is a fanfiction taking place in the Harry Potter universe. This story has a fun twist: YOU can have your OC in this fanfiction! Want to know how? Just type a description (name, gender, looks, personality, relationship w/ Alina), and I will add your character! Watch them grow up in their years with Alina Moretz, a normal girl in a Not-So-Normal place. What quests will they have? Who are her friends? Enemies? It's up to YOU to see!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Add your OC description (name, gender, looks, personality, relationship w/ Alina, etc.) in the comment section below! Don't be afraid, I won't reject it unless it is over powered or a Mary/Gary Sue. Enjoy!

“You jerk!” I pelt my twin brother, Jethrope, with a chunk of grass from the front yard, leaving a stain in the ground. A big, brown one.

Yuck.  
Anyways, as we attack each other with dirt and grass, there's a yell from inside our tiny little house.

“ALINA! Your Hogwarts letter arrived!” I grin and ruffle Jethrope’s hair (he's two years younger than me) before running into the house excitedly.

“YES YES YES! I got in!” I snatch the letter with my fingers and hungrily tear open the wax sealing. The parchment is a creamy yellow, and it's torn-ish in different areas, but it's beautiful.

“Yes! Mum, when are we going to Diagon Alley?” I look up at her. She's quite beautiful, with caramel hair and dark skin. I took after Dad… I wish I knew what he looked like. I've got the ‘Irish’ side, somehow not getting the accent. Pale skin, ginger hair, long and straight, but no freckles. People call me a fake because I don't have freckles, and it's annoying. I'm average height, which is alright, I guess. Anyway, my fingers absently tap the paper as my eyes scan through it: Mum didn't hear the question.

“Mum?”

“Oh, yes, yes, we’ll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Oh, I'm so proud of you!” she squeezes me into a tight hug, and I grin. I'm going to Hogwarts! Mum went to Beauxbatons while Father apparently was a Muggle.   
Well… Hogwarts, here I come!


End file.
